Revelations
by Guardian117
Summary: What will be revealed when two Species must come together to fight off one common enemy, this is the story that leads up to one major war that will change the Fate and Destiny of these two Species.


**It's the year of 2085 and the human race has advanced greatly in every way. The World has become a whole nation by coming together as one and forming The United Nations Coalition, UNC for short. Their goals to move on as one species, managed all these accomplishments and advancements to a whole generation that will lead on to Universal Exploration of the Unknown. Currently the main UNC Research Facility started to research a faster way for interstellar travel, a portal that will allow them to cut space and time to arrive a set course in a shorter time. Little did the UNC know they were going to get a rather important discovery that will change the course, the destiny as Humans Species forever. **

Forward Spear, the name of the largest research facility the UNC had to offer were currently all on code red as a new and dangerous invention was going to be tested for the first time, an achievement that will be record for ages to come.

"Alright people, let's get this show on the road, places everyone, starting in 5" a researcher wearing the usual white coat stated, as he walked towards the controls that operate the portal device that was in the middle of the large lab.

The Portal device was quite huge, the bases was of circular design as it would transmit a cut in the space and time dimension, allowing the portal to form, at least that's what was theorized, but the real question everyone was anxious was what will appear on the other side of the portal. Because of this Guards were placed around the lab, all equipped with automatic rifles ready to suppress anything that might be harmful towards the researchers in the lab.

"Dr. Wallace, our troops are on standby, you are clear to commence the operation." a Lieutenant stated to Dr. Wallace who was manning the controls to the portal.

"Alright then, powering up all charges to maximum level." Dr. Wallace said as he moved a small handle and flicked a few switches to activate the portal. "Alright gentlemen prepare your selves" the Dr. yelled as wind started to pick up causing papers and all sort of miscellaneous objects to be thrown all over the room.

The portal device started to crackle with energy, electricity sparks shooting out, slowly a tear in the middle circular device started to form, slowly but steadily forming.

"It's working…it's actually working!" yelled the Dr. enthusiastically, as he saw the tear grow larger and wider.

The Tear started slowly show a blurry image inside of it, a few minutes passed and the image became clear, what everyone saw left them utterly astonished.

"Dr. I think u discovered another planet, all those trees and green grass planes, they very much like ours." The Lieutenant said with wide eyes as it was still hard for him to understand what was going on.

"A rather good observation Sir…wait a sec… what's that?" the Dr. exclaimed.

Everyone looked at the portal image and saw two dark figures, flying above the trees, as they got closer they appeared to be dragons, but these dragons were covered in rich black fur. What's worse that they were heading towards the portal!

"DR. WALLACE!" the Lieutenant yelled, "Close the Portal! NOW!"

"I am trying too Sir, it just that the device is slowly shutting off because it has so much extra energy built up, so it's taking longer that its suppose to!" the Dr. yelled back

"Shit, men, prepare for combat, everyone aim at the portal" The Lieutenant ordered at his troops.

It was too late as the two dragons entered the portal, crash landing through all sorts of gear and equipment, and unfortunately a paw had disconnected the power lines to the device causing the portal to immediately disappear. Leaving the dragons trapped.

One of the dark furred dragons looked at the unknown creatures in front of him and then looked back at his companion, "What are these things brother, they look so fragile and weak."

All the humans couldn't believe they just heard these dragons talk, in their own language. This was just too much for them, even for the troops in the room who had seen enough combat to be used to seeing weird occurrences, but this, talking dragons was just too much.

"I say we dispose of these creatures, and report our findings to the Dark One, they seem in shape enough for slave work." The other dragon said to his companion before looking back at the humans, flexing its claws. The dragon raised its claws to swipe at Dr. Wallace.

"Oh no you don't" the Lieutenant yelled as he dove towards the Dr. tackling him and successfully saving him from being cut into shreds. "Alpha we've been engaged!" the Lieutenant yelled.

The troops took this as the signal to start shooting, and shoot they did, but where easily silenced by dark flames engulfing them in matter of seconds. The Lieutenant growled in anger and looked at doctor who was trembling in fear.

"Doc, I need you to restart the portal, it seems the power lines where disconnected, I am going to try to fix them, set off the alarm, me and my remaining squad will hold them off." The Lieutenant said looking at his the few men he had left as they fired desperately at the two dragons, looking back at Dr. Wallace. "Doc I need you to this now and set off the alarm, GO!" he said this as he pushed the Dr. up and towards controls as he himself went running towards the power lines to connect them.

**2 Hours Later…**

"So you are telling me these things…Dragons, talked decided to attack everyone in the lab room, and that his leader is called the Dark One." The Director of all operations in the lab asked the Lieutenant

The Lieutenant could only he nod, as he remembered how close they got to all losing their lives, they got lucky the portal actually worked and opened up again, and were able to drive them back into it. Dam they were a pain, normal rounds didn't seem to do anything to them.

"Well Lieutenant I am happy I wasn't in your shoes today, you must have had a really rough day, but hey that what we pay you for, to do these things." The Director said clasping him on the shoulder as he walked away, leaving him by himself to dwell on his own thoughts.

**6 Months Later…**

It was a sunny day in a small town located in Modesto, California. The weather was great for outdoor activities and enjoying the day by relaxing, it was Saturday so everyone was enjoying the day. Summer had just started and every kid was going to enjoy their time before school started.

"Marcus, let's go!" we are going to be late for dinner man." a teenager wearing circular glassed complained as he watched his friend punching a punching bag that the gym provided.

Marcus stopped punching the bag, and turned around to look at his friend he made when they were both in 2nd grade. Marcus a 15 year old kid, was Hispanic, but was born in United States, but his parents were not, due to this fact his parents were deported when Marcus was at young age, and he himself was given to an orphanage and has not heard of his parents since then, scaring his young mind and acquired the mindset that his parents never loved him, that why he was always hard to deal with because he was so suborned, but one quality no one seemed to notice was his persistence and loyalty to his friends, especially Mike, another kid who was an orphan. When Mike would get bullied, Marcus would stand up for him even if got beat up for it, he never quit. But alas no one seemed to notice except his friend, it not like he cared anyway.

"Oh come on Mike, just a few more minutes, how am I supposed to become a protector, a Guardian, a Vigil to my friends if you keep on interrupting my training." Marcus replied back, turning around to hit the punching bag once again.

Mike took off his glasses and rubbed his face in frustration, he hated how Marcus was so into being this protector thing, it was stuck in his head, and he just liked finding trouble, like he was trying to prove something. One of these days he was going to get himself hurt.

"Let's go Marcus, come on before they get worried back there, we can come back here tomorrow in the morning, please for heaven's sake." Mike kept insisting, "You know if we come late they might restrict us from leaving the Orphanage."

This did the trick causing Marcus to stop what he was doing, grab his bag full of gear , and head for the door. Mike shook his head and gave a small chuckle, Marcus was a weird fellow, but hey he couldn't complain, the kid saved him from many beatings, he practically owed his life to him, and this is why he was acting so strict with him, because he cared about his friend's goal

"Hey! Mike! You coming or what?" Mike shook his head and nodded at Marcus, "Yeah, I am coming hold up." Mike replied, running after him.

Marcus and Mike were walking back the Orphanage, taking about Marcus's goal, and how it would be cool if they were hero's and recognized that even kids from and Orphanage could do great thing and become something great where everyone would look at upon them with respect. As they kept talking neither of them paid attention to the fact that they were walking across and 4 way intersection, failing to look both ways before crossing. Little did they know a vehicle was driving at fast speeds and driver looking for his phone that fell under the seat, not paying attention to the two teenagers crossing the street.

Mike luckily caught a glimpse of the car heading towards them, but it was too late for him to move out of the way so he did the one thing he could think of, he immediately shoved Marcus as hard as he could away from the car before getting hit by it, sending poor Mike up in the air and land on the hard concrete floor with a thud.

Marcus watched with horror, he couldn't believe it, his friend just saved his life, he watched how he was struck and how he hit the ground. Marcus shook his head, tears started to flow from his eyes

"MIKE!" Marcus yelled and ran at the limp body that was in the middle of the street. He kneeled next to Mike's unmoving body; Marcus was in distraught and closed his eyes with shame, knowing that his friend died for him. He was supposed to protect others that was his goal, not Mike's.

"Ma…r..cus." came the faint voice of Mike, as he took his last and final breath. Marcus looked at his friend with watery, blood shot eyes, "tha…you, keep str…ng…to…goal…" were the last final words of Mike before he fell silent. Marcus couldn't do anything but hold Mike's body and cry to the heavens.

A few weeks past till Marcus somewhat recovered from Mike's death, he hadn't left the Orphanage, there wasn't really anything he wanted to do. The fact that Mike wasn't there to keep him company was enough to keep him cooped up inside his room that he used to share with Mike. All he did was think, think about what he was supposed to do, what was the meaning of his life, what was his Destiny, all these questions made him ponder his existence, it seemed like he kept on losing everything he loved and cared about. It was as if something was trying to tell him that he shouldn't be too attached to people as they were only going to be taken away in the future.

Marcus slammed his fist on the side of rack, he was tired of all this, tired of his life. He sighed and decided that maybe it would be good if he took a walk; it has been a while since he had done any of the sorts, and it was six in the morning so the air should feel real nice for a stroll.

Marcus soon found himself walking in some farm land near the town that was being sold, so he wasn't worried about there being workers to yell at him to get out of the property. What he did notice was the sky was getting really dark, dark clouds had formed rapidly and soon lightning and thunder started occurring, the wind started to pick up, really fast and strong.

"_Damn, things look like they are getting bad, better head back home, before things get ugly_." Marcus thought, as he started to run back to down the farm land and heading towards the town.

BAM! A lighting strike hit the ground a several feet in front of Marcus, but it was enough for it to cause Marcus to fall back on his rear. Marcus slowly got up and what he saw made him gasp in wonder and confusion. He could see what looked like to be a tear right there in empty space of air and no sooner a rather dog size creature came out and landed on its side, the tear quickly closed.

Marcus couldn't believe it; an actual dragon was in front of him! Marcus slowly took in the details of the dragon, it was made up of light green scales, had a slender body and was curvy in the rear, the dragons horns were made up of…wood? With swirly designs on them. The dragon also had blue eyes… its eyes! They were open and looking at him.

Marcus started to freak out as the dragon slowly got up and started walking towards him, on instinct Marcus started to back away as best he could using his legs and arms to push himself backwards but lost balance on one of his arms causing to fall flat on his back. Before he had time to react the dragon was already on top of him.

"Who are and what are you, tell me or I shall end your life here and now!" the dragon threaten in a feminine voice. Her tail spade swinging next to her in a violent manner ready to strike and to show she wasn't bluffing

Marcus gulped, mustering all his courage he started to reply, "My name is Marcus, and I am uh…human." Marcus replied as best he could.

The dragon grinned showing all her sharp teeth, she could smell fear and could see in his eyes. But that didn't concern her she needed a way to get back to her parents, her village was under attack right now and there was and large explosion and somehow she ended up here. She slowly got of the human, prepared to strike at once if this silly human decided to try anything funny. She started to look around if she could find any clues on how she got here in the first place.

Marcus just looked at her as the dragon was looking for something. "Human, Marcus, I demand to know where I am!" the green dragoness exclaimed, interrupting the humans thinking.

"Uh…sorry, um you're on planet Earth." Marcus replied, sitting up, still wondering what the hell is going on.

"Hmmm Planet Earth, don't know of such of place, I must head back to my village, my friends and family are in trouble, do you know how I got her Human?" asked the green dragoness in a demanding tone again, much to Marcus annoyance.

Marcus got up and looked at her, "Alright listen up dragon lady, whatever your name is, I already told you my name is Marcus so you can stop calling me Human, second I am willing to help but if you keep using that demanding tone I'll let you figure you're way back home on your own." Marcus stated in an anger tone.

This caught the dragoness of guard but too much and grinned, she was starting to like this human named Marcus, starting too, "Well Marcus, first of it's not dragon lady it's dragoness, second My name is Neveah, there happy now, now can you…please…help me find my way back." Neveah retorted, it was hard for her to say please when she was used to demanding other dragons to do her bidding as she was of high status and yet this human was treating her differently, if it weren't for the fact that she needed him, she would already silenced him a long time ago.

Marcus smile, "Well then, Neveah, this is what happened…" Marcus proceeded to tell Neveah how he was walking down the farm and how the weather picked up, and about the lightning and the tear in the thin air and how she seemed to be thrown out of it, like a portal or some sort. Then Neveah explained the events the part took before she ended being transported here, how she was the daughter of two councilor for the dragons who lived in a city known as Warfang, how the village they lived in was attacked by other dragons who were covered in dark fur rather than scales. One in particular managed to shoot a bright explosion that knocked her out as she was running, and when she woke the first thing she saw Marcus. After all this they started to talk about each other life's and soon became comfortable with each other.

Marcus had noticed she had a spoiled attitude but if on her good side she could be real nice person, he also found out what happens when you make fun of her, the hard way as Marcus rubbed his head from getting bumped on the head by a paw for laughing at the dragoness when she said she cried when a butterfly landed on her nose.

Neveah noticed that Marcus was an actual gentlemen, well at least with her, except when he laughed at her, but he seemed real nice and caring, a lot better than the escorts her father and mother had presented her, who most of them seem to look at her as property and status. She also learned about Marcus's past and how he his parents abandoned him, and how he recently lost his friend Mike, and how his Goal was to become a Protector, a Guardian, a Vigil. She was interested in this, or at least her instincts were as female dragons looked for make dragons that are strong enough to protect his mate and hatchlings.

Marcus looked at the sky and noticed it had cleared up and thought it might be a good idea to get something to eat, for the both of them.

"Hey Neveah are you hungry, I know I am, you want something to eat?" Marcus asked looking at the green dragoness.

Before Neveah could say no, her stomach growled loudly indicating that she was in fact hungry. She flushed heavily, her cheeks turning a bit purple, which caused Marcus to chuckle at her.

"I guess so, but you really don't have to do this Marcus." Neveah said feeling bad that Marcus had to go through the trouble in finding her food, even after the way she treated him in the beginning.

Marcus smiled at her, "No, it would be my pleasure, please allow me to this." Marcus said, worrying about Neveah's health.

Neveah looked up at him with thankful eyes, sighing, "Well alright if you insist." Neveah replied back with a smile grateful for Marcus's offering.

"Alright I'll be right back." Marcus said before taking off in a run back to the Orphanage.

**1 Hour Later…**

Marcus arrived back to the spot where he left Neveah to find out she was nowhere in sight, he dropped the plastic bag where he had brought food, and started to look around, and what he saw on the ground made his heart stop for a second, blood. He saw footprints leading to the abandoned farm house, knowing this he took off in a full dead sprint to where the tracks lead.

Neveah was up against a wall that was part of a structure that looked like a house to her, she had been minding her own business when these two fore legged creatures rushed at her out of nowhere and one managed to bite her on her hind leg, she managed to kick the creature off and took the opportunity to run away but they caught up with her and now they had her corned to this building. She was tired and the pain on her hind leg wasn't making anything better. She thought this was the end for her as the two creatures, which she didn't know where the Guard dogs were snarling at her while slowly getting closer to her. She closed her eyes when she heard something impact on of the dogs.

Neveah opened her eyes to see Marcus in front her to holding a stick, as he used to fend off the two dogs, one of the dogs managed to jump from the left of Marcus and bite him, Marcus screamed in pain but managed to hit the dog straight on the nose making it howl in pain causing it to run, the other dog saw this and decided to run away as well. Marcus turned around and ran towards Neveah, picking her up, which was a bit tedious due to the fact that she was bit bigger than an average male dog, but did so anyways and took her back to where they first met.

Once there, Marcus used the water to rinse off the wound that Neveah had on hind leg and wiped it off with his shirt, then he proceeded to giving her food and occasionally helping her drink water from the bottle by holding it and tilting it so the water would flow to her open maw, her sharp teeth being shown off.

"You alright Neveah?" Marcus asked, looking at her with a worried look in his eyes.

Neveah smiled, "Of course I am alright, I am a dragon remember, plus I have you to protect me, you sure do live up to your goal, my Guardian." Neveah replied, noticing the blush Marcus sported on his cheeks as he was being recognized for his deed for the first time.

Neveah got up slowly and moved towards Marcus who was sitting down, she slowly sat down next to him and laid her upper body against him, the side of her head pressing up against his chest while she licked his chin and started to lick his wound on his left arm, trying to fix him up in her own way.

Neveah looked up at Marcus as he looked down at her, both starring at each other's eyes, they both blushed, but Neveah smiled, "Thank you Marcus, I am glad I met you." Neveah said giving him another lick on the chin and one on the lips, much to Marcus embarrassment, he never been kissed by human female, much less a dragoness.

Marcus stroked her head, "I am glad I met you too Neveah." Marcus sighed in happiness, and looked up in the sky, and what he saw surprised him, the same thing started happening, before he met Neveah.

"Neveah get up, this is your chance to go home!" Marcus stated excitedly as he helped the young dragoness get up, and explained to her what was going on. All the while the winds started picking up, dark clouds forming, thunder and lightning manifesting all around them.

Just as Marcus predicted lighting struck the ground leaving a tear in the air, this was it, Neveah could go home, but for some reason it hurt him in his heart to come up with this conclusion, he had grown attached again and he was losing another friend again, but he thought about Neveah and how her parents must be worried for her, which gave him the strength and pride making feel a bit better.

Neveah started to walk away but stopped half way and turned around, looking at Marcus with longing eyes.

Marcus noticed her stop and look at him, "Neveah hurry, it might not stay open for too long, this might be you only chance, you have to go!" Marcus yelled at her as the winds picked up.

Neveah ran back at him, and brought up her paws around his neck, her wing hugging him tightly, as Marcus hugged her by the waist while they touched foreheads.

"Marcus, please come with me, I never met male like you, I would love have by my side, as my…mate." Neveah, couldn't believe the feeling in her heart, it felt amazing to able to fall in love with someone, with Marcus, in such a short period of time, but nevertheless it felt amazing, she wanted him, she needed him, she loved him.

Marcus could only smile; he looked at her kissed her on her muzzle, breaking contact a few seconds later. "Neveah you must go, and if it's destiny we will meet again, but know this I have fallen for you, and for as long I live, will never fall for no other woman, as for I am your." Marcus told her, every word coming from his heart.

Neveah let a little whine at the loss and cheered up that this male; Marcus will only be hers and no other female. She licked one more time before running off and jumped through the tear as it was closing.

Marcus felt amazing and knew he had made an impact on someone who loved him.

**5 Years Later… **

"So Lieutenant Marcus, after five years of extensive training and augmentation to you physically and mentally, you think you are ready for this Expeditionary Unit that will take you an uncharted and unexplored world?" a man asked looking at Marcus who had grown significantly and was now serving the UNC Military Special Forces, known as the Reapers.

Marcus grinned, "Well director it all depends on what kind of Expedition we'll be under taking, I don't want to just baby sit men in white coats looking at plants." Marcus explained, he was trained to kill not watch over some scientist and researchers.

"Don't get me wrong Marcus, I can assure, danger is real in this world, even for a Reaper Class Unit Member such as you." The Director replied with a smile, "Let me ask you question Marcus, do you know anything about…Dragons?"

Marcus looked up at him with a grin, "A thing or two…"

**To be continued…**


End file.
